


Chicken Soup for the Single Mother's Soul

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Mysteries of Eliza [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce, F/M, Food Truck, Gen, Mysteries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Of all the Food Trucks, in all the world she walked up to mine.





	Chicken Soup for the Single Mother's Soul

It was always hardest to wake Susan on Monday mornings. Maria tried not to let her sleep in too much on weekends so that her schedule wouldn't get too out of whack, but sometimes there was nothing to do about it. Of course, there had also been a Sunday afternoon birthday party for one of the other girls in Susan's class, so that certainly didn't help either.

"Come on Susie Q," Maria entered the seven year old's room, "time to get up."

Maria placed a gentle hand on Susan's head and the girl grumbled slightly before blinking awake.

"Come on sweetie, we've got to get you to school," Maria tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Do I hafta?" Susan yawned.

"Of course you have to," Maria replied gently, "Don't you want to learn lots of new things and get super crazy smart?"

"I guess," Susan allowed.

"Then get up and let's go," Maria smiled.

Susan slowly got out of bed, Maria knew now that her daughter would be fine getting ready for school. She herself went to get ready for her own day. It was food truck day at NYU and she would have to get an earlier start than usual if she wanted to get into her usual spot close to campus. She had a tee-shirt with her truck's name emblazoned across the from in colorful writing, along with a hat that she would pull her ponytail through the back. She was ready for today, her fridge fully stocked and she'd tested her newest recipes with Susan as a willing taste-tester. If it was kid approved she was certain they'd be a hit with the students and faculty as well.

Maria makes sure that Susan's backpack isn't missing anything and tucks a lunchbox inside so that they can head out. The elementary school is only a few blocks away, so Maria has time to walk Susan all the way to her classroom.

"Alright you behave for the teachers and learn lots," Maria informed her daughter before giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye! Love you!" Susan called over her shoulder as she ran to meet up with her friends.

Maria let out a sigh and gave a small wave, she then turned and left. There was still was a bit of prep that needed to be done before she opened up for the day.

One of the down sides of running a food truck in New York City was the fact that she had to battle against the traffic every day. 

“Learn how to drive!” Maria shouted to no one particular as she honked the horn.

She generally didn't like to raise her voice, but Maria would be the first to admit that she had a few mild road rage issues. Of course, she never yelled when Susan was around, her daughter had gotten enough of that from James before the separation. 

“And soon it’ll be official,” Maria muttered even though it had been official in her heart long ago.

James had been fun when she was younger, they’d had good times at first. It wasn't that things had been bad initially, but after the wedding things has stagnated between them. Maria had thought about leaving, when she got pregnant that had put a stop to that plan. She stayed for Susan, she wanted her daughter to have a father. But after some time, their mental health and happiness became more important than having that male influence. Which resulted in Maria deciding she wanted a divorce.

They were still going through the process, James was being stubborn about it. Although he hadn't argued about Maria having full custody of Susan, which on the one hand she was glad of but on the other it frustrated her that he hadn't put up more of a fight for his own daughter. But deep down Maria knew that James had never been very attached to the seven year old, he'd brush her off in conversation and ignore her pleas to cuddle. It was better for all of them this way, and she was sure that James knew it. Why he was digging in his heels about finalizing the divorce, Maria couldn't begin to guess.

Maria pulled in towards the school, she didn’t have time to dwell on that now, she had work to do and food to sell. Her truck was called Kentucky Fried Kale and she served classic comfort food with a healthy twist. This included her ever popular version of biscuits and gravy, a campus favorite. 

Which was what was turning out to be true today as she served up yet another serving to a student on the go, "Have a nice day," Maria smiled handing the young man his meal. It was always a good day when the lunch rush kept her busy and on her toes. 

Until someone made their way to the front of her line who clearly had no intent on waiting, "Ma'am," Maria called out, "I'm going to ask you to wait our turn like everyone else."

"Maria Reynolds?" the woman asked. 

"I love it when beautiful women know my name," Maria said, "but you still have to wait your turn."

“What if I told you I wasn’t here for the food?” The woman lowered her sunglasses slightly.

“You wouldn’t be the first, hun,” Maria replied.

One of the students standing behind the woman cleared his throat. 

"Excuse me, can I get my food please?" he asked, "I've got class in an hour."

“Yeah sure,” the woman moved out of the way, “by the way is this good?”

"The best," the student replied with conviction. 

Maria recognized him. He came to her truck at the same time every week.

“Why thank you,” Maria beamed and reached for a scrap of paper and scribbled something down, “just for that your next entree is fifty percent off.”

The student took the makeshift coupon happily as he picked up the vegan chili that he had pre-ordered earlier that day.

“Thanks!” He grinned before taking off.

“Alright before you take any more orders I do have something very important we need to discuss,” The woman approached the window cutting off the rest of the line.

Maria was starting to get a little frustrated. 

"Look," she said, "I understand that what you might have to say is important, but what I'm doing right now is also important. This is my career and I am right in the middle of the lunch rush. I need this money to keep food on the table and clothes on my daughter's back. So if you don't mind, I need to finish my work and then you will have all of my attention. I promise."

“Alright,” the woman stepped away, “But as soon as you are done.”

As Maria worked her way through the rest of the lunch rush she tried to ignore the feeling of the woman's eyes on her the whole time. As the line slowed down Maria leaned out her window, “Are you sure there is nothing I can get you?”

“I’m good!” The woman replied reaching into her purse and pulling out a granola bar.

Maria shook her head, “That won’t do, hang on.”

She pulled out a tray and put together a bowl of chili, a single biscuit with gravy drizzled over it, and a small slice of cauliflower-crust pizza.

The woman slowly approached the truck again, “How much do I owe you?” she asked.

"On the house," Maria insisted, waving away the woman's money, "for being patient."

Maria winked at the woman and enjoyed the way her cheeks flushed prettily. She then hung up a sign on the window indicating she was closed before stepping out of the truck. The woman was just taking a spoonful of chili, her eyes widening in surprise. 

"So?" Maria prompted. 

"Is this really vegan?" asked the woman. 

Maria giggled and grinned, "Sure is."

“So good,” the woman sighed.

 

Maria loved watching people enjoy her food. It was one of the best feelings to see someone's eyes close with bliss after each bite. It certainly helped that this woman was beautiful. 

“So we apparently need to talk?” Maria asked.

The woman cleared her throat and and set aside the tray on a nearby table. 

"Right," she said, pulling a badge out of her pocket, "Detective Eliza Schuyler, NYPD."

“Oh boy,” Maria sighed, “Well if it’s about the truck I have all the licensing and permits required-“

“No it’s not about the truck,” Detective Schuyler shook her head.

Maria hadn't wanted to jump to conclusions, but it seemed like she might have to face it now. 

"It's about James, isn't it," she murmured, not actually asking a question.

Detective Schuyler nodded her head, "Yes it is, we have some questions to ask you about him."

Maria sighed, "Alright ask away, not that I really can help you."

"Why's that?" Detective Schuyler asked. 

Maria crossed her arms, feeling slightly defensive, "I haven't talked to him in about eight months, since we separated. Truth be told, I'd like to get a hold of him, get him to sign the damn divorce papers already so I can get rid of his name."

This seemed to trouble the detective, "Well that changes things."

 

"Is there anything I can help with?" Maria asked, "I want to help."

"Could you maybe come in to the precinct for a chat," Eliza offered, "with me and my partner? We could use any information about James Reynolds and it'll be easier if we can just record you rather than relying on my notes."

"Of course," agreed Maria, "anything."

"Great," Eliza nodded.

"So do you need me now?" Maria asked.

 

"I actually have a few other people to talk to today," the detective said, pulling a business card out of her wallet, "Here. Why don't you come by tomorrow after your lunch rush."

"Sounds good," Maria nodded taking the card, "if you want I can bring you lunch again."

"You don't have to do that," Eliza said, but she didn't seem overly vehement. 

"It's no big deal, I have a literal truck full of food," Maria smiled.

"Well, I suppose I can't refuse," the detective chuckled. 

"It's a date," Maria said with a wink.

The next day as promised Maria showed up at the precinct with a box of hot food for the detective so they could have their little chat. She followed the other officer's directions to the detective bullpen where she was greeting by a tall man in a colorful sweater vest with his curly hair in a poofy bun.

“You are here to see Detective Schuyler, non?” he asked.

"That's me," confirmed Maria, adjusting her grip on the box so that it would be more secure. 

“This way,” The man nodded.

As they walked, the man's glance kept darting to the box. Maria knew that he could smell the food inside, the entire office probably could smell it. It was a delicious smell, if Maria said so herself.

She spotted Detective Schuyler at her desk working. Maria placed the box down in front of her, “Lunch as promised.”

The detective blinked up at her in surprise. 

"Oh," she said, blushing, "I didn't think you'd actually bring something."

"I never break a promise," Maria told her.

Maria noticed her face begin to turn a little red, "Chicken and waffles," she popped open the lid on the container, "and I'm not giving away my secret on how I make this healthy, some things I need to keep to myself."

"I wouldn't want to ruin the magic," the detective said.

Maria let out a laugh, “Well enjoy.” She then noticed a picture of two young kids on the detective's desk, “Cute kids,” she added.

A proud smile spread across Eliza's lips, "Those are my twins. They're five."

"My Susan's seven," Maria said, “Anyway I’m here for an official chat right?”

“That’s one way to put it,” Detective Schuyler shrugged.

"Well, I am at your mercy," Maria told her, "Whatever you want to know."

Detective Schuyler began to flip through her notes, “Well it seems your husband-“

“Ex-husband,” Maria interrupted.

“Right,” Detective Schuyler nodded, “Anyway he seems to be involved in a few open fraud cases.”

"Fraud," Maria repeated, chuckling humorlessly, "Somehow, that's not as surprising as it should be."

"Why's that?" the detective asked. 

"One of the things that finally convinced me to file for divorce," Maria explained, "was that I stopped being able to tell when he was lying and when he was telling the truth."

“I’m sorry about that,” the detective replied sympathetically.

"I'm not," Maria said, "it helped me get my ass in gear and will probably save me and my daughter a lot of grief. Unlike if we had still been involved with him. So," she continued, "can I ask a question too?"

"Sure," allowed the detective. 

Maria leaned forward slightly, "Why did you come and find me? Is it just because I'm technically still married to him?"

"Partially. We also considered that your truck was being used to launder money from Mr. Reynolds' scams."

“I suppose that would make sense,” Maria nodded, “but I can assure you it’s not, you can go through all my records if you want to confirm this.”

The detective made a few more notes. "Please."

 

“I’ll make sure to send those you way,” Maria replied.

 

They continued to speak for close to an hour as Maria went over any information about James that she thought might be helpful and answered the detective's questions. At one point, her partner showed up as well.

“Burr, this is Maria Reynolds,” Detective Schuyler introduced them.

"Ah, she of the perfect food and the beautiful eyes," Burr said knowingly. 

His partner's face flushed deep red as she hissed, "Geeze, Aaron, shut up!"

Maria was surprised to hear this comment but grinned.

“Well that’s what you said,” Burr shrugged and peered at the box containing a little chicken and half eaten waffle, “do I get some?”

 

"Grr," Eliza said, pulling the box closer, "mine."

"You and your food," the other detective rolled his eyes.

After a few more questions, the detectives released Maria back out into the world. She took a quick detour to the bathroom first and as she was washing her hands she thought back on all of her interactions with Detective Eliza Schuyler. Maria had to admit that she'd been attracted to the detective from the beginning and she thought that she'd seen signs of reciprocation. The only way she'd no for certain was if she decided to ask her. So before leaving the precinct Maria decided to seek out the detective one last time before leaving. 

Eliza's assistant, who Maria had learned was named Lafayette, directed her towards an office in the back corner of the precinct. He gave her a knowing wink as she passed. 

She found Eliza chatting with someone, the captain? Well they'd probably be done soon and then she'd get her chance.

"I need you to be there too," Eliza was saying, "I know they're only in kindergarten..."

"What are we even going to talk about in parent-teacher conferences?" the man griped, "Maybe the twins are failing nap time or something."

"Nonetheless," Eliza persisted, "they asked for both of us."

Maria had heard enough. This man appeared to be Eliza's husband and the father of her children. She had obviously read the signs wrong. It certainly wasn't the first time.

\---------- 

A few days later just as she was reaching the end of her lunch rush, Maria saw a face she didn't think she'd ever see again. 

"Good afternoon, Detective Schuyler," she said, "What can I get for you today?"

 

Detective Schuyler glanced at the menu briefly, "How about the Turkey Bacon Mac and Cheese?"

There wasn't anybody else in line, so Eliza hung around at the window as Maria made her food. Eliza broke the silence first. 

"Alex and I aren't married anymore," she blurt out, then continued when she saw Maria's confused expression, "The Captain, the guy I was talking to the other day. I mean, he is my kids' dad, but we're not married anymore."

"Okay," Maria said with mild amusement. 

"Meaning that I'm single," Eliza continued, "A single mother. Also bisexual. You know, just for reference."

 

Maria began to smile, “Is this your awkward way of flirting with me?”

"Maybe?" Eliza said, her cheeks flushing, "I mean, if you want it to be."

Maria nodded her head, “I could be okay with that.”


End file.
